The Anniversary Suprise
by youronlyhuman
Summary: With Greg hurt Morgan wonders how their second anniversary will go or if it will even go at all. Morganders Fanfic. My entry for the FF Smut Challenge on CSI Forever Online.


**Big thanks to Nadine and Gold3n Girl for suporting me with this 100% and constantly pushing my forward to get it done in time. Which I managed to do. Hope you guys like. **

Morgan had just finished another boring shift at work. Every night without Greg there was very boring. A few days ago Greg had pulled a muscle in his back causing him to be out of work and at home on bed rest.

Today marked the day that they had been together for 2 years. All Morgan wanted to do was get home to him. It didn't matter to her that they probably wouldn't be able to go some where special like they had last year. As long as they spent the day together was all that mattered to her.

Morgan unlocked the door and walk walked into the apartment the two of them shared to find her handsome boyfriend asleep on the couch. She sat her stuff down in the arm chair and walked up to him giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek which caused him to awake from his deep sleep.

"Hey, you finally made it home." Greg said sitting up gently trying not to wince in pain. But of course Morgan caught onto it immediately. "Greg. Stop pretending that your feeling ok. We have been together for 2 years. I always know when your hurting. Don't try to hide it from me ok?" Greg looked at her giving her an reassuring smile. And shook his head in a way of telling her she won that debate.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you want?" She asked him all of a sudden. "No, not really I ate not long ago before you got here. Im just tired I think I'm gonna go on to bed." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice as he walked to there bedroom leaving her standing there wondering.

Morgan knew how upset Greg was about not being able to fend for himself lately. But she was upset to, he never said not one word about there anniversary which wasn't like him. He had been the one so excited about it for weeks now. She couldn't help but think that after all that's happened the past few days that he could have forgotten. And that's enough to break any girl's heart.

Letting her thoughts go there made Morgan realize she wasn't that hungry herself after all. Instead she decided to go get a shower to clear her mind for a bit. She walked out of the bathroom and into there bedroom an hour later in her normal sleep outfit which consist of one of Greg's old T-shirts and panties. She looked over at the bed and saw him once again sleeping peacefully in just a pair of old pajama pants. With a sad smile on her face she crawled into bed next to him and fell asleep.

A few hours later Morgan woke up. She ws lying on her stomach and could feel Greg hovering over her and felt him giving her slight kisses on the back of her neck. She rolled over onto her back so that she was lying underneath him. "Happy Anniversary." He said to her before giving her a kiss on the lips. Morgan couldnt hid that happy feeling she was feeling to know that he hadn't forgotten after all. "Happy Anniversary to you too." She said when they finally broke from the kiss.

"I got you something." He whispered as he got off of her and off the bed and walked over to the dresser to grab a small box before walking back over to sit back down on the bed. Morgan sat upright in bed once he sat back down and handed it to her. "Open it," He said. She did as he asked and opened it to find the 14kt heart shapped diamond necklace that she had fallen in love with a few weeks ago when they saw it advertised in the jewelry store at the mall. Morgan looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Greg how did get this? I didn't even hit stores until today." She asked him still with happy tears in her eyes. "I woke up a few hours ago and was feeling somewhat better so I got dressed and went up there and bought it and got takeout on the way home."

"So you powered through the pain just to buy my anniversary gift?" She asked him. "Of course. I would do anything for you honey. I love you" He replied before she pulled him in for a sweet but sexy kiss. "I love you too. Are you ready for your gift now?" She asked him. He shook his head yes as she got up and went and grabbed a box out of the back of the closet. Morgan carried it back to the bed and handed it to him. Greg opened and looked at the rolex watch in his favorite blue color with the silver band. He looked back up at Morgan. "Morgan, I told you not to get me this. It was way too much." She looked into his deep brown eyes. "My necklace was way too much but you still got it for me." She pointed out. "So with that being said. I think were even." He just smiled down at her and started kissing her again. They broke apart a few minutes later. "I'm gonna go grab the food." She said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

When she had gotten back to their bedroom, Greg was already sitting on the bed and had changed back out of his jeans and T-shirt back into just his pajama pants. Morgan crawled back into the bed and handed him one of the containers of chinese food. After eating they started watching a couple movies together as he held her in his arms.

Halfway through one of the movies they were watching Greg gently turned and brshed his lips up against hers slightly pulling her onto his lap in the process. Morgan not being able to resist him gently deepened the kiss farther. He slid his hand down to the bottom of her shirt and carefully lifted it up over her head. Then finding her lips again. Greg carefully flipped her to where he was laying on top of her. He sent kisses from her lips to her neck and down to her breasts he carefully licked and sucked on her left nipple before moving to give the same attention to the right.

He sent kisses down the stomach to where her panties where and carefully slid them off of her. He ran his finger across her clit and stuck his finger inside her as he kissed back up her body to her lips then to her neck. "Oh Greg... Ah..." She moaned against him. He carefully fingered her for a few more moments. Then pulled his finger back out. "Greg are you sure about this. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." He looked into her eyes. "I'm fine. I wanna do this really. I've missed this." he said to her. She shook her head ok as he continued kissing further down unil his lips found her clit he licked and sucked her causing her to let out another moan. "Greg... Please..." She begged. He pulled his head away. "What do you want me to do baby?" He asked her. "You know what I want Greg."

He carefully stood up and slid his pants down carefully sliding into her gently thrusting her. "Harder Greg. Please." She begged. He thrust into her harder and harder each thrust making her moan even more. She had her hands on his back as her nails dug into his skin with each thrust. He sent one last thrust into her really hard making her come to, to which he came a few seconds later. He flopped down on the bed beside her both of them breathing rapidly. She turned over and snuggled up agaist his chest. "I love you Greg." She said to him. "I love you to Morgan. Always" He said to her while planting a kiss on the top of her of them ever wanting to leave that position. So far it had been the best anniversary yet.


End file.
